Ubi Terra Obcido - When Earth Died Sequel
by South Boy
Summary: This is a sequel to under. that. sun's story When Earth Died. I recommend you read it before reading this, though it's not necesary. Yaoi, LawLu.


**A/N: Well than! This is a sequel to Sunny's (under. that. sun's) story Ubi Terra Obcido – When Earth Died. Sunny's has written a happy sequel to ever sad story of mine and I decided to write one for this one! I totally loved how she ended it and it gave me the opportunity to write this~! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor do I own the story this is based on! **

**When Earth Died Sequel**

People always called Luffy weird. Not that he minded, because he knows that they're right. They call him weird, because he collects clocks that stopped working ages ago. They call him weird, because every time he sees something grey he decides to paint it in any colour he can think of. He doesn't understand why either. It's like a natural instinct. He often looks at his clocks for hours, fearing that they might suddenly start working, but they never do.

Luffy often walks around the city and when he closes his eyes he can almost smell it, the smell of filth and fumes, but as soon as he opens them again, it's gone. He often dreams about it too, the entire world being covered in greyness, not a single forest in sight. It scares him.

That's why he's always outside, barely in his house which he painted in all colours of the rainbow, not a single spot left unpainted. Because he's afraid that the world would turn into the world of his nightmares, but it never did. Their world was beautiful and there wasn't anything like those fumes or the greyness of the road. He loved their world.

Luffy sometimes looks at himself in the mirror and wonders if humans ever looked different. If it was normal for them to grow wings when they reach a certain age, if it was normal for their pupil to be vertically split. He's always felt incomplete. Maybe it's because he still hasn't grown his wings? He wonders if he ever will, because he's already passed the age when they normally grow.

And that's when he met him. A wingless man with the greyest eyes he had ever seen. It had been a normal day for him and he was just aimlessly walking through the busy town when his eyes fell on the man on the other side of the road. He felt a surge of recognition, which he often felt when he saw complete strangers, but usually those strangers didn't feel the same, but this man apparently did, because he came walking over to him.

The stranger who was making his way towards Luffy was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had dark black hair, tattoos that covered his hands, arms and apparently even went under his shirt to his chest and maybe even further. He had dark rings under his eyes, probably from sleep deprivation. And his eyes, god Luffy felt like melting for them. He disliked grey, yes, but not this grey.

"Trafalgar Law." The man said, holding a hand out to Luffy and he happily took it, shaking it. "Monkey D. Luffy." He said, grinning widely. Some people that Luffy knew threw him curious looks, but he simply ignored it, they already thought he was weird anyways.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Law asked, still holding Luffy's hand, not that he minded. "No, I don't think we have.. Or have we?" he said, but started wondering as well where he could've seen him before, but it was impossible. He would've remembered eyes this grey.

For the next hour they stood there, staring at each other while not letting go of the others hand without saying a single word and it felt more natural to Luffy than his obsession with broken clocks. And after that hour, without having said a single word they began kissing each other as if they had found their long lost lover. Luffy finally felt complete, as if it was him he was missing his entire life.

Many people who were walking through the market to buy supplies for supper stopped as they saw them. Most of them knew Luffy well, but non had ever seen Luffy kiss someone. But the reason why the other people stopped were the wings that begun coming out under the sound of ripping clothes.

Everyone had heard of it before, but it was one of the most rare things to be seen, a pair growing wings together. It's said that some people are connected by their souls and can only grow their wings together, but it's so rare that they couldn't do anything but stare in awe.

Gods wings. That's what people began whispering as the wings had fully come out. The creators of their simple lifestyle had the same wings, that's why people began calling them gods wings. They're a pure gold on top and slowly turn more bronze on their way to the tips of the wings.

No one remembers what the creators looked like, but there had been rules set by them. They were never allowed to use the earths oil or it's gas, of course no one really understood, because they didn't know what they could possibly do with it, but they had agreed to it. There were several more, but that was the top rule they had set and no one was allowed to break it. Not that they tried anyways.

When Law and Luffy parted from their kiss they remembered where they had met each other before. It wasn't in this life, it was in many previous ones and the very first memory was the most painful. The memory of when Luffy had met Law for the first time. Greyness everywhere and that smell. He hated all of it.

But he also remembered those streaks of light. Just before earth had taken their souls back she spoke to them. It was the most beautiful voice Luffy had ever heard. And it was a simple question that was directed to them, he doesn't know if anyone else besides them was asked the same question or a different one and he wondered what they would've answered. Even though the question was simple, he can't remember it, the only thing he remembers is his answer.

"Do you remember the question?" Law asked as he leaned down, whispering into Luffy's ear who only shook his head. "I know the question, but I don't have the answer." He admitted and Luffy immediately turned his face towards his lover. "I have an answer but no question." He said and Law smirked, before asking the question earth had asked him. "Monkey D. Luffy, if you could save your live and the lives of every person in this world, would you if in return you would never meet nor remember Trafalgar Law?" a simple question and the answer would be obvious to anyone. Everyone would say 'Yes.'

Of course they would, because it's the lives of billions of people weighted against only one person. But Luffy isn't like any other person. For him this question only ever had one answer. "No." he answered truthfully and a sly smirk crossed Law's face. "I love you." He said and Luffy smiled a huge smile that could easily reach his ears. "I love you too." He replied and Law pressed his mouth against Luffy's ear. "Want to go somewhere more private?" he asked and a shiver of excitement went through Luffy as he nodded and they flew off. Where they were going neither knew, but they knew that they'd never leave each others side again.


End file.
